


Witches Of The 24

by LizRenKnight



Series: The Dark Void [3]
Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bonfires, F/M, Happy Ending, Human Sacrifice Mention, Levitation, Magic, My Dark Void series, Sexual Content, Void Creatures, Witches, eastrail 177, naked dancing, to Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: The Horde escapes and runs far away in the middle of dense forest only to find a group females that are not what they seem.A one shot tale where the events of the ending of Glass didn't happen where Kevin Dies. Kevin Lives!
Relationships: Casey Cooke/Dennis, Dennis (Split)/Original Female Character(s), The Beast (Split)/Original Female Character(s), The Beast/Casey Cooke
Series: The Dark Void [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782541
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Witches Of The 24

After the events unfolded at the hospital and almost dying at the hands of Dr. Staple and her clover group, The horde, well what was left of it, Dennis and The Beast took off running and didn't stop, they traveled along in the woods for the longest time, but they finally had to stop and set up a small camp and use the very little things they had picked up along the way to make it. 

At night the stars were so bright in the night sky and the moon was full as they sat next to the fire they made.

Dennis sat close to the fire trying to warm up his skin was cold to the touch.

Strange sounds happen, echoes amongst the big trees that surrounded him, it almost seemed like they were whispering, a howl in the distance is heard. It was almost as if he was being watched.

He looked around as all the noises happened trying to find out what they were and getting somewhat nervous.

On the other side of the fire someone was peaking out at him from behind the trunk of one of the trees.

Dennis laid down trying to get some sleep, chilled still from the cool night air.

Suddenly a very warm feeling came over him like a blanket covering his whole body in a snug hug or someone soft and warm laying on top of him.

He looked up to see who it was and No one seems to be there and the feeling is gone, like maybe it was just in his mind. He rolled over and went back to sleep.

He began to feel the warmth on his back, like the feeling of someone spooning him from behind, soft whispers come to his ear, but it doesn't seem to be words. Dennis breathed out slowly not sure what to do.

"Dennis....." a voice calls to him.

"What?" he says, thinking it was one of the alters talking to him.

"You look so cold.." a girl appears by the flames of the fire, she has very long hair and a almost see through sheer faded green long flowing dress.

He groaned as he saw her.

She grins at him and comes closer, holding out her hand "Do you need warmth and food, maybe a soft bed to sleep in?"

He nodded "Ye..yes please" he whispered softly taking her hand.

She leads him a ways through the woods down a hidden trail, every so often she look over her shoulder back at him, smiling. They finally come to a small clearing where a small cottage like house sits, it had vines all over it, a small cobblestoned chimney with some smoke coming out, a little path way with big river rocks leading up to the door, it was like something you would see in an old fable. "This way"

He follows her looking around at the place she had taken him.

When they get inside it's very rustic, all wooded furniture, a cobblestone fireplace, the place was nice and warm, "Come sit at the table, I'll get you some soup"

Dennis did as she said, still looking around at the house "Where the hell am I?" He said to himself.

She pours him some soup in old china bowl and places it neatly in front of him "You are in my home of course" she smiles and goes over to tend to the fire, adding more logs to it.

He stared at her longingly before eating his soup. 

"Do you like it?"

He nodded slowly finishing the soup. She brings him a glass "Drink it, it will warm you more and tickle your senses" she giggles.

Dennis took the glass and drank the liquid, it warmed him up instantly and he sighed contentedly.

She comes to stand by him as he's sitting at the table, laying a hand on his shoulder "Would you like some Blackberry pie?" 

"Okay" he said softly looking at her intently.

She glances down at him green eyes sparkling, her tongue runs over her bottom lip and her hand gets a better grip on his shoulder "Hmm with my cooking you should be pulp in no time" she gives him a wicked smirk and then laughs.

Dennis couldn't help but stare at her completely mesmerised by her, there was something about her that had been different to other women he'd met before.

She walks over to the small kitchen counter and takes a long slender knife out of the drawer, she runs it along the pad of her thumb making sure it was sharp enough, she glances over at him giving him a little grin "I just bet you want a big piece, don't you Dennis?" cutting into the pie.

"How do you know my name?" he asked her looking puzzled.

"I know a lot of things" she says simply and sets the piece of pie in front of him. "Now eat up and then you can get nice and cozy to go to sleep" she bops her finger on the end of his nose, making a little giggle.

Dennis ate the pie quickly, starting to feel a bit full. Once he was done he was led to a large bed with lots of blankets.

She turns the bed down for him and even got him a glass of water to sit on the small table next to the bed "There you go, all ready for you"

"Thank you" he said gratefully falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

She tucks him in and kisses his cheek, her tongue darts out and she licks his cheek "Mmm tasty you will be.." she breathes and leaves the room.

The Beast heard her say this and decided to keep his guard up while their body rested.

**Later on..** a strange sound wakes both Dennis and The Beast coming from outside. They stepped outside to see what was going on after finding the house was empty 

There was light coming from a little further away into the woods and as he got closer, a beat of a drum is heard and some strange chanting?

"What's going on?" He whispered looking around for the source of the chanting.

When he finds the source of it all, it was in a clearing with a big bonfire with burning high flames, at least 8 young women was dancing around it to the beat of the drum, they are fully naked, they are chanting in a strange way, saying odd words that didn't seem to make any sense to him.

He watched them in confusion trying to figure out what they were doing.

They suddenly stop dancing and two of them goes into the bushes a few moments and then drag out another girl but she's dressed in a white gown with a crown of flowers on her head, she's crying and screaming "Please..please let me go!" she struggles against their grasp. One of the naked girls begins to cut symbols into the girls flesh, she begins to speak "You are a chosen sacrifice to the Beings of the Void, your blood, your flesh will feed them and they will Bless us all, the worthy!"

Dennis gasped at what was happening"We gotta help her" he told The Beast and he agreed he charged at the girls with a roar and grabbed the girl in the white gown "Leave her alone" he snarled.

When they all set eyes on him and the way his body looked now, their eyes got wide and they dropped to their knees "You..don't understand" one of them speaks to him.

"What don't I understand?" He growled.

"We are making a living sacrifice to the Beings of the Void, creatures that live between this world and the next, you...you are one of them it is Clear to see.." the woman answers.

"What are you talking about, make sense girl" 

"You are a Creature of The Great Void... we have wanted one of your kind to be able to come into this world and guide us and bless us, we are your loyal servants...we are children of nature... Witches" she says with joy in her voice. All of them bow to him suddenly.

He stares at them not sure what to do "Do not harm this girl" he ordered.

"But she's a sacrifice to you..her flesh is to be consumed by you, to help with your strength for this world. We also have a taste for flesh and we..well Darla was going to eat you as soon as you were pulp enough, but that was before we knew who you really are"

"You will not hurt her" Beast snarls.

"But why? she is unworthy"

"She is pure because of what you have put her through" he told her.

"If that was the case, then wouldn't you feel the same way about the young girls you have kidnapped and let suffer then ate?"

"They were impures, Dennis told me himself" he argued with her.

"So is this girl.. but please do what you wish, we were only trying to give you strength" she bows again. He sighed deeply leading the girl away.

"What will you do with her?, if you let her go there's a high risk of us all being discovered here, even you"

He sighed slowly as he walked away. Darla, the girl that came upon Dennis earlier comes up beside him, walking "What are you going to do?"

"She won't tell, I'll make sure of that" he told her.

"But how and are you going to still stay at my cabin?"

"I suppose" he told her before walking off with the girl "Don't tell anyone about this place understood" he told her looking at her intently. 

The girl nods but is clearly frighten "I won't, I don't even know where I am even"

"Stay away from the hospital over that way...but that way should lead you to civilization, good luck" he told her. She runs off down the deer trails leading her out eventually. 

Darla waits for him to come back to the small cabin, sitting at the kitchen table.

Beast returns to the cabin and stands right behind her "You said you summoned me...like followers" 

"We all have many times, Well any Beings of the Void, as we call it" she breathes.

He moved closer to her leaving hardly any space between them "I am here now, what do you intend to do now?" he asked her.

"Serve you and give you offerings of flesh"

Beast touches her softly "Anything else" he purred close to her ear.

"What do you have in mind?" she turns her head slightly, glancing upwards to his eyes.

"You'll have to wait and see" he smirked before kissing her softly and pulling away just as quickly, walking away.

"Where are you off too?" she asks raising a brow.

"You lost a sacrifice, allow me to get you another" 

"But we are supposed to do that for you" she says raising up from the table.

"I have one in mind that I need to get myself" he told her cryptically.

"Oh well...alright, I'll be waiting here for you to return"

A few hours go by before he returns dragging a body with him in a body bag "Your sacrifice, don't worry she isn't dead just asleep, I just couldn't keep her from running away" he grinned evilly. 

Darla nods and helps him drag the body outside, she rings a bell that's sitting on the windows ledge and two other girls come to take the body to the place they keep sacrifices at before the event begins. "Take this to the cell" she tells them and they nod and carry it off.

"Good riddance" he growled.

"It was someone that hurt you, isn't it?"

"The doctor from the hospital" he told her.

"Oh I see, well it will be a meaningful sacrifice for you then and whoever else was involved"

He nodded looking at her.

"You must be tired, come back inside where it's warm" she walks back into the cabin.

He follows her and immediately slouches onto the bed.

"Do you need anything before bed?"

He grabs her hand and pulls her onto the bed with him."I could do with some company tonight" he whispered softly stroking up her arm.

"Alright.." she smiles and undoes the ribbon that's holding her sheer robe together, letting it fall off her shoulders, reveling her very lightly tanned skin.

He stared at her body longingly his member had gotten harder at the sight of her as his hand traced her body gently "You are exquisite" he groaned 

"Glad you approve" she smiles "Do you want me to be on top of the covers or under them?"

"On top" he told her squeezing her breasts.

"Are you still The Beast or are you Dennis again, maybe both?" she asks, rubbing a hand in the middle of his strong chest.

"What would you prefer?" He breathed picking her up making her lay on top of him. She could feel how hard his cock was even underneath the fabric of their trousers.

"Both" she breathes, still rubbing her hands all over his chest "You're so strong.."

He grinned at her tracing her body with his hands "Would you like to see more?"

"Yes I would, it's only fair since I've been naked more then half the time you have been here" Darla chuckles.

He smirked kissing her softly before whispering "Undress me then my beauty" before biting her ear lobe.

She goes straight for his yellow hospital pants and begins to roll them down over his hips, then down his strong thighs, down his legs all the way off. Then she goes for his underwear taking them off slowly, her eyes get wide, a wicked grin on her face when she sets eyes on his member "I say it's perfect"

He grinned lifting her up, getting her to slide down onto his member making him groan loudly "How does it feel to have your superior being inside you?" he asked her gripping her hips.

"Mmm it feels deliciously delightful" Darla exclaims, moving her hips in circles to tease him.

He moans as she moved on him "Mmm don't keep me waiting" he moaned deeply thrusting into her hard.

She begins to bounce herself up and down in fast pace, holding onto his hands for support "Ohh yes right there Ooh!" she moans loudly.

He groaned as she bounced him, squeezing her breasts.

Darla flips her head back making her long wild hair go all around her, like a lions mane, she begins to dig her nails into his hands as she's holding them, making these groaning sounds. When suddenly the small fire going in the fireplace, the flames grow larger and higher, burning brightly, lighting up the room more with that orange glow.

The light makes her look more fierce making him groan again as he felt himself getting close to his climax.

She bends down and kisses him deeply, letting out a long moan in his mouth as her climax hits her. He kisses her back with a groan as he came inside her.

Minutes later She's laying on top of him still with her face in the crook of his neck "You can stay here as long as you want"

"We will rule together" he told her kissing her deeply. 

"Mmm that sounds nice" she snuggles closer to him "Oh by the way, if you feel a bit lighter now, it's because we're levitating" she chuckles wickedly.

"How are we doing that?" he asked her.

"I'm a witch, dear"

He nodded kissing her again "Then we will be the most powerful couple anyone has ever seen" he purred.

"Not us, I'm only a mere servant that yes will do anything you wish, but I know your true queen and mate for life is one that is the purest of all in your eyes and that's why you didn't kill her" she whispers in his ear.

"If your talking about the girl I freed she isn't her" 

"No..I'm talking about the pure one with the scars" she smirks.

"Casey Cooke?" 

"Yes, I see it clear as day, you both have a connection and I feel the vibes from it, powerful you both would be together"

"I don't know where she is?" he told her.

"We both will find her and bring her here where she belongs, I promise you that"

"She wouldn't like it here...the sacrificing it wouldn't sit well with her" he told her.

"No but the hunt will" Darla gives him a knowing look. "She will love it here, she's a wild child of nature at heart just like me and the other young women here.. trust me"

"Find her for me, I need to see her" he ordered.

"I will" she bows to him before getting up and slipping on her robe, she gets the items she needs to perform a spell and sits by the fireplace "Do you have anything of hers, like hair, clothing...anything?"

He shook his head"I don't know" he told her looking a little disheartened. 

"Hmm, well I guess it's going to be harder to contact her then. I guess I can try a dream spell" 

"As long as I get to see her again" he sighed.

"You will, now sit in this chair. You will need to try to just think of her and what she looks like, once I get that picture of her then I can use it for the spell" she tells him.

He closed his eyes and thought of her, her long flowing hair, her dark caramel eyes, everything until she was crystal clear in his mind.

"Don't open your eyes until I tell you too" she then goes to work saying some words, burning some flower and lightly brushing his head with a long white feather, she see's the image rise up out of his head into the form of smoke and she quickly grabs a glass jar and catches it, sealing the lid quickly. She takes a long deep breath "Alright open your eyes"

He opened them slowly not sure what to expect.

She began the dream spell, sitting by the fire with her legs crossed, she throws some smelly things onto the fire first then chants **"I call to the dreams of Casey Cooke, I call to thee young hunter of the night, hear the spirits call to you my dear girl for you are needed, you are needed by the 24, come be one with them and bond you shall have and forever be!"** she throws the jar onto the fire and it shatters, releasing the smoke and it forms into the image of Casey only moments then poof it's gone. Darla looks back at The Beast/Dennis and smiles "It is done and now we wait for her to come here to you"

"How long will it take?"

"I say by tomorrow, if she's brave enough for the task. It will be up to her, but she knows now how to find her way to you"

He nodded getting up and walking back to the bed to fall asleep. Darla comes over to him and tucks him in, giving him a kiss "Sweet dreams"

He sighed softly before he fell asleep and started to dream of his beloved Casey.

\--

As the next night came all of the young witches got things ready for the new pair, throwing flower petals everywhere around the fire on the ground, they wore these sheer dresses that seemed to glow with the fire light, they helped him to stand where he would see Casey come down the pathway in the moonlight and they all took turns giving him small gifts of affection, a flower, a kiss and even fruits, right after they stood back in the shadows until needed again.

As soon as he saw her he walked over to her slowly "My Queen" he breathed staring at her softly.

"I had the strangest dream and now I'm here, but where's here anyway?" Casey asks confused.

"Our new home" he told her taking her hands in his gently.

She looks around, as she does her eyes get brighter with wonder and amazement, then they land back on him "It's...glorious"

He smiled bringing her close to him "I have missed you my love" he told her softly looking into her eyes.

She lays her head on his shoulder "I missed you too my sweet 24"

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 
> 
> This story was for Halloween 2019 but Yes it's late but who cares it's here so enjoy! (All witch stuff is based on stories and some made up junk from me ;) ) Graphic art by me :)
> 
> Story does take a few ideas from the movie 'The Witch' but doesn't follow it really. )


End file.
